The present invention relates to the art of vehicle anti-theft systems and devices and, more particularly, to a system comprised of a control device for enabling or inhibiting starting of the vehicle and remotely controlled by an anti-theft device mechanically operable to restrain rotation of the vehicle steering wheel, and an improved device of the latter character.
Vehicle anti-theft devices which are mechanically operable to restrain rotation of a vehicle steering wheel are of course well known and such mechanical devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,047 to Wu and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,331 to Winner, all of which patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for background information. These devices include a pair of attachment components in the form of hooks, each on a different one of a pair of telescopically interengaged members of the device, whereby the hooks are adapted to be relatively displaced between extended and retracted positions relative to one another and which positions correspond, respectively, to mounted and storage positions for the device. In use of the Johnson and Wu devices, the hooks engage diametrically opposed portions of the steering wheel rim of a vehicle and the device includes an arm extending radially outwardly of the rim to preclude rotation of the steering wheel by engagement of the arm with the interior of the vehicle or the operator thereof. In use of the Winner device, one hook engages the steering wheel rim and the other engages a foot pedal lever on the floor of the vehicle, whereby both rotation of the steering wheel and depression of the foot pedal are restrained so as to preclude unauthorized operation of the vehicle. In each device, a key operated lock mechanism is provided for locking the attachment components against relative displacement when in the mounted position of the device and for unlocking the attachment components to enable dismounting of the device from its use position and displacement of the attachment components to the storage position.
It is likewise known to provide a motor vehicle with an electrical anti-theft device which includes a vehicle control unit shiftable between a first condition allowing operation of the motor vehicle and a second condition inhibiting operation of the vehicle. The control unit may, for example, be operable to close and open the vehicle ignition circuit to respectively allow and inhibit operation of the vehicle, and shifting of the control unit between the two conditions can be remotely controlled through a transmitter carried by an authorized operator of the vehicle and a receiver associated with the control unit. The control signal may, for example, be a series of coded pulses unique to the transmitter, in which case the receiver has a decoding network for recognizing the unique coded pattern and shifting the control unit when a verified coded signal is received. A system of this character is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,084 to Carlo et al, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference. Such devices may, for example, provide the desired anti-theft deterrent when armed by issuing a visible or audible alarm in response to an attempt to enter the vehicle or, as disclosed in Carlo et al, by inhibiting operation of a portion or portions of the electrical system in the vehicle such as the ignition system so as to preclude starting of the vehicle other than by an authorized user.
While mechanically operable vehicle anti-theft devices and electrical anti-theft devices of the foregoing character are each extremely effective in providing the desired anti-theft deterrent, vehicle operators often desire to optimize protection of their vehicles against theft by using such a mechanical device in conjunction with an electrically operated security device. Since the arming and disarming of the electrical anti-theft device is sometimes achieved through the use of a key operated switch arrangement located outside or inside the vehicle, the use of both mechanical and electrical anti-theft devices can require two keys or a key and a transmitter, one unique to each device. Thus, one or the other of the devices may not be used by a vehicle owner because of the inconvenience of having to carry extra keys or an extra key and a transmitter in conjunction with use of the vehicle, and the added inconvenience of having to locate a particular one of the keys or the transmitter to arm and disarm the electrical security device and having to locate the particular key for mounting or dismounting the mechanical device. It is obvious of course that if both devices are not used simultaneously, the advantage of an added deterrent against theft of the vehicle cannot be obtained.
Further, in connection with mechanical anti-theft devices of the foregoing character, thieves often attempt to detach the device from the vehicle steering wheel by removing the key lock cylinder from the housing of the device so as to access and enable displacement of the bolt or keeper component to an unlatched condition which enables relative displacement of the attachment components in the direction to achieve removal of the device from attachment with steering the wheel. Thieves will also cut through the steering wheel rim to achieve detachment of the mechanical anti-theft device therefrom. In either event, such detachment enables steering of the vehicle whereby, if the mechanical device is used alone, the anti-theft deterrent thereof is totally lost. Even if the mechanical device is used in conjunction with an electrical anti-theft device, half of the anti-theft deterrent is lost, and thieves are quite adept at cutting wires or otherwise disabling electrical systems, whereby the deterrent effect thereof is also substantially reduced or totally lost. Accordingly, it becomes desirable not only to encourage a vehicle owner to use both a mechanical and electrical device by making such use convenient, but also to optimize the protection afforded by the two devices by optimizing the protection against disabling or defeating the anti-theft deterrent effect thereof.